Young Justice: Fanon
Summary The End of Wikia returns after the shocking climax of the last episode. With a member dead, and Wikia HQ in a panic, the Hacker's plot seems to be successful at the moment. Trapped in Young Justice Fanon Wiki, Toon and Jack must escape, and fight thier way out of the Wiki. But will the Reach let them? Meanwhile, Regular Guy has joined the Wiki, and the Dominoes begin to fall. Plot A Man walks up to another Man, in the cold winter night as the crowd waits for the ball to drop. Officer: Commisoner Gordon. Gordon: Yes? Officer: We got a warning. From the Batman. Says the Joker might attack. Gordon: Not again... Officer: Just wanted to warn you. The Officer walks into an alley, and takes off his mask. Another man is standing there. Regular Guy: He knows. ???: Good. Regular Guy: Yes...yes it is... Hacker. The Hacker smiles, and disappears into the Shadows as the church bells start to ring. People: 60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55.... Suddenly, the Joker arrives with his Joker Laughing Gas Bomb, and takes out his Knife. The Joker: Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen, but we interrupt your new years... to bring you this ... imporant bomb... given to you by ME! Suddenly, a Batarang hits his hand, and Joker looks up. The Batman jumps from the building, and knocks Joker to the ground. Batman: Joker, its over. The Joker: Oh but my friend... the fun's only begun. Suddenly, the Police surround them, and aim all at the Joker. Gordon: Joker, give up! It's over! The Joker: No, No! Unexceptable... unallowable.... The Joker takes out his knife and throws it at Gordon, but Batman jumps foward and has his arm stabbed. A cop shoots the Joker's leg, knocking him to the ground. Batman runs up, and goes to the bomb. People: 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15... Batman: I gotta deactivate this bomb. He rips a panel open, and rips out some wires. The Bomb deactiavates and Batman gets up. People: 3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEARS! Gordon looks around as the Confetti spills around Gotham. The Joker is put into a police squad car, and Batman disappears into the Night. Meanwhile, the Hacker and Regular Guy stand on a building above Gotham. The Hacker: Sucess. Regular Guy: In the original Story, the Batman and the Joker was suppost to be killed. Now that the events haven't occured, the Fan Fiction will change, and thus the Wiki will gain a hole. ???: A Hole for your Army Hacker... to enter thru and destroy it. Skleian enters the light, and the 2 users, along with the Hacker look above Gotham. The Hacker, * grinning *: Thus... we continue the plan ... the plan that has begun the End of Wikia. Sklei: Where are they heading? The Hacker: I'll tell you where. To a wiki currently being deleted by another... friend. When the wiki dies, so will they. grins as the portal sucks the entire team, including Chrono's dead body into it, falling down. Meanwhile, the fog covers the entire Wikia Headquarters, as the power goes out, and the mainframes sent out sparks, causing damage. Meanwhile, the Safe Heaven Wiki crumbles into pieces, the Hacker and Sklei disappear. Sci, and everyone scream as they fall. Sci: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sci hits the portal, there's a bright flash and the screen cuts to black for a second. Everyone falls into the portal, looking at another wiki, collapsing on itself. However, the camera cuts to RG's room. He is looking at an email. Regular Guy: Hmmm..... Well I'm bored and my computer is a piece of junk so.... oh well. clicks the " Kill my Enemnies button " The screen cuts in half, showing him clicking it as the Portal opens in the Safe Haven Wiki. He waits for his computer crash, but nothing happens. Regular Guy: Huh. Let's try the other button. clicks the button, and suddenly his computer crashes, a bright light appears, and he disappears. What he doesn't see is the text " Note: Do not click the second button after clicking the first ". Meanwhile, everyone is falling towards the dying wiki. Suddenly, the wiki disappears, and 4 portals open up. Toon and Jack enter one, Brian and Nick into another, Sci and Chrono's dead body in a third, and Zon into the last. Toon and Jack keep falling.... and falling.... and falling.... until a bright flash occurs. Toon and Jack slowly fade into the screen, and float in the middle of a white void. Toon: Where.... are .... we? Jack: In the middle of the void. Or Heaven. I'm not sure which. Toon: Where's.... everyone else? Sci? Brian? Zon? Jack: You know.... if this is Heaven, then.... Toon: Don't you even say it Jack. Jack: Okay.... sorry. Void starts to disappear, and suddenly they cry out in pain and close their eyes. They open them up, to see a scientist alien looking at them, and walking towards a computer. Toon looks around, and sees a bunch of other humans in red pods, like the one he is trapped in. Scientist Alien: 고기의 일부 시끄러워서 잠을 잘수있다. metagene를 찾을 수 준비 테스트 ( Some of the Meat has awakened. Preparing Tests to find Metagene. ) Toon: Wait a second.... that's a .... alien walks in, and starts talking to the scientist alien Ambassador Alien: 과학자 .... 우리는 "블루 비틀 '로 알려진되고 있습니다. 이것들은 새로운 시험 과목 있습니까? ( Scientist.... we have the being known as " Blue Beetle ". Are these the new test subjects? ) Scientist Alien: 예. 그리고 곧 ... 그들은 도달 될 것입니다. (Yes. And Soon... they will be of the Reach.) Song see Aquaman, out for a leisurely swim. He’s swimming around Atlantis, just enjoying a peaceful day after all the preceding fighting. He sees Atlantians everywhere, living their everyday lives. But suddenly, he stops. He looks up to see a large, looming shadow. Seconds later, it shimmers, converting into a massive ship. Aquaman stays, gaping, until suddenly… Atlantian: WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!! large, cylindrical torpedo emerges from the Ship, exploding on contact with a tall building. Screaming is heard as pieces of it fall to the ground. At this, Aquaman finally takes action, speeding towards the city. Sleek, Manta-Ray shaped ships are seen, blasting lasers everywhere. Aquaman: You aren't going to hurt my City.... gets near one, grabbing onto it. He shatters to glass, entering the ship and destroying all of its controls. He takes out its two pilots, getting ready to after another one. But he notices a small, credit-card shaped thing lying on the ground… Upon touching it, it glows and projects information out in front of Aquaman, telling of plans of abducting humans, and shipping them to an under-water base for experimenting… walks into the room, and Nightwing is there. Aquaman: I was fighting some of Manta's men when they attacked Altantis. Found some intel. Nightwing: And? Aquaman: And there's going to be a shipment of Humans sent out in Star City in 4 days. All Kidnapped. Thought your team might want to know. I believe its connected to the Light's competitor. Nightwing: Noted. Thanks. leaves, and Nightwing returns to his activities. and Jack are still in a pod, having been in there for 6 hours, which is 6 days in the YJ Fanon Wiki Universe Jack: What time is it? Toon: Idk, check your watch. Jack: I got a watch? Oh yeah! looks at his watch, and sees it's 7:02 PM in the Real World, and sees " Wiki: YJF " and " Wiki Time: March 30, 2016" Jack: YJF? Toon: Jack... we're in Young Justice Fanon Wiki. Oh Sheet. That's not good. Aqualad is walking around the ship, when all of a sudden, Regular Guy jumps from the top of the roof, and attacks Aqualad, lipping him to the ground, and then giving him a tissue, and stuffing it into its nose. Aqualad falls to the ground, and Regular Guy pulls him into the closet. Regular: Sleeping Gas on a Tissue. Always works. Few Minutes later, he walks out, wearing Aqualad's suit and starts heading towards a lab. Entering it, and looking around, he finds a computer, and takes out a flashdrive, hooks it up, and begins to download files. Regular: Lets remove some more infomation from this wiki... a loading dock, Batgirl, Robin and Bumblebee observe from atop a stack of cargo containers as Tigress and a squad of Manta Troopers prepare to put a group of teenagers, held in a wire mesh pen, into containment pods. Barbara and Tim quietly jump into the pen. They assure the confused captives they are there to help, but one girl is uncertain they can be trusted, until she sees Bumblebee fly into Tim's jacket. The captives are put into the pods. The Manta-Flyer then surfaces at dockside, and Tigress orders that the pods be loaded aboard. Later, as the Manta-Flyer moves under water, it is followed by the camouflaged Bio-Ship. Aboard the Bio-Ship, Nightwing is pleased that they are leading them to Lagoon Boy and the others. Wonder Girl asks how he could know that; he responds that it is wishful thinking. She also wonders how he knew about the abductees shipment; he claims Aquaman found the intel while searching for Lagoon Boy near Altantis. They see the Reach's ship as Manta's ship docks. Nightwing notes the ship is of the same alien technology as the Bomb on Mariana Island. Wondergirl: Kind of reminds me of.... Blue's armor. looks at the ship, then drops his jaw. Quickly recovering, he tells Miss M to move. Meanwhile, RG walks across the pods the Reach have, when he spots two familar faces Toon: Who are you? Jack: God, another person we can talk to at last. Regular Guy: You're... alive. Reach Scienstist enters the lab and asks if anything is wrong. Regular Guy: No, not at all. Everything is.... Regular. Toon: RG? RG! REG! GET US OUT OF HERE! Regular Guy: I'll get you out soon.. and then I'll do what Sklei couldn't. this, Miss Martian releases Beast Boy and Impuse. Later, Batgirl and Robin grab their ulitiy belts and throw Batarangs, breaking the pods and escaping. Freeing the others, Toon and Jack are freed at last. Toon: We're Free! Jack: Dude, let's go. I don't like this... hurry out the hall in an attempt to exit the ship, and they head towards the loading dock. Suddenly, as Toon and Jack are running towards the docking bay, Regular Guy spots them, takes out his gun, and shoots Jack in the elbow. Toon catches Jack, and drags him to the hall. A Reach guard spots them and takes out their staff, presses a button and shoots at them, with Toon taking off Jack's left shoe and throwing it, knocking the guard out. Toon takes the staff. Toon: Thank You.... for your cooperation. charges at RG, shooting the gun out his hand. RG takes a sword out and charges at Toon, clashing them. RG kicks Toon away, but he flips over RG, knocking the villian to the ground. Toon kicks RG in the face, but RG gets up and beats up Toon in the chest, before grabbing his throat and shoving Toon to the wall Regular Guy: HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!!!!??? Toon: We were going to die, but we were sent here instead. Why are you....doing this? Regular Guy: Because of Money and Power. The Hacker offered me some, and quite frankly... I care about them more then some worthless user like yourself. is pushed into the wall more as RG smiles. Regular Guy: You see... if you want to successful, you gotta choose the right people. The Right side. My choice is with the Hacker, and now.... takes out a knife and stabs Toon with it. Regular: It's the Slow Knife, the knife that takes it time, waiting YEARS without forgetting..... you see, that's the knife that cuts deepest Toon. The Knife that will kill Wikia. RG is sent across the Hall, and Toon falls down. He turns to see Jack with the staff. Toon: Nice Aiming. Jack: Thanks. and Jack start heading back towards the docking bay as RG gets up, putting his hand on the wound, walks over to the wall, and presses a button. The Wall reveals an escape pod. RG enters it, presses a button, and escapes, flying into the ocean, where many hungry eyes await.... RG: They won't know what hit them. Presses a second button, and the red eyes come from the shadows, and Hackbots begin to head towards the Reach Ship. RG: Hahahahahaaha..... Hackbots enter the ship, and one attacks a Reach agent, only to be knocked to the ground by him. Black Beetle: What is this.... meat? Beetle touches it, and suddenly the two combine. Black Beetle's body changes as he cries, his shadows eerily moving. Black Beetle: I am.... OF THE REACH! and Jack arrive in the Docking Bay, where everyone leds them towards the ship. However, as they are about to enter the ship, a laugh is heard. Black Beetle, upgraded with the Hackbot's technology walks in, laughing with an evil grin. Black Beetle: Apolozies Meat, but no one goes anywhere. Beetle presses the wall, and seals off the bay. Wondergirl: Listen, uh, Black Beetle, you're totally outnumbered. Open those doors now and we'll go easy on you. Black Beetle: You? Will go easy? On me? Hahaha..hhahaha....HHAHAHAHAA! Bumblebee: Oh that is not a good sign. Toon: You think? Commerial wakes up, tied up onto a Pipe in a closet. Aqualad: The Man! He tied me up! I have to hurry....before they get here. If they are not already. Black Beetle looks at his enemies, when Jack notices something. Jack: Toon, that armor.... while it is of Reach origin, the white and grey part, that's Hackbot. Which means.... Toon: RG works for the Hacker, and his Hackbots are here, eating away the wiki. Jack: And Black Beetle got a Hackbot, and combined with it... Toon: Making him virtually impossible to stop. Unless..... Jack: We help him. Toon: So.... how do we help him? Beetle sends Wondergirl and Batgirl to one side of the room, while he sends Lagoon Boy and Superboy into another side of the room. He creates a giant cannon from his hands, and shoots at them, literallly eating away the coding of the room, and the wiki. The Hackbots appear, flying thru the ship into the room, driving everyone mad. Jack: Um.... holds the Reach Guard's staff and shows it to Toon. Jack: We fight. charges at Black Beetle, shooting him, and knocking him to the ground. Shimmer attacks Toon, who flings him to Superboy, knocking them both down. Blue Beetle grabs Jack, and slams him to the ground. Jack: Ow.... Black Beetle: You think that hurts? Well, I can make you really hurt. Really....really bad. Toon: Then how's th- Beetle shoots a Cannon at Toon, hitting the ground below him, and making him fall into the ocean. The Docking Bay begins to fill with Water, killing some of the Hackbots flooding the room as well. Jack tries to fight the Hackbots, but to no avail. Black Beetle points his weapon at Jack, but he throws the staff at the cannon, knocking Beetle through the door, and letting Miss M, Impluse, and Blue Beetle out. Blue Beetle opens the dock doors, and the Team goes and leaves the ship. At the same time, Jack is trying to fight the Hackbots, until the floor below him collaspes, and he falls into the Ocean. Toon and Jack find each other, and start heading towards the surface. Meanwhile, Black Beetle gets up, and looks across him. He sees a spark, and some oil, and then says... Black Beetle: Off the Mode. Reach ship explodes, killing Aqualad, killing all the Reach in the ship, and ruining the entire storyline of a wiki crossover. The Hackbots also are killed, and they create a portal, sending Toon and Jack through the portal, into the unknown... a TV in an unknown location, a man is reporting in NYC. G. Gordon: Well, thumbs up to the Reach. Oh, I know what you're thinking: "Old G. Gordon has gotten soft on the spacemen." But don't you see? This is exactly how aliens should come to Earth. Knocking on our front door—not sneaking in the back... like some Leaguers we know. man mutes the TV and puts the remote in his pocket. RG comes from the shadows and walks towards the man. RG: The biggest crossover in the entire wiki has been ruined, changed. The Users surely have noticed. Now is the time to act. The Hacker: My army is about to strike. Do not worry. RG: The Heroes have survived. I met Toon and Jack. I'm sure the others survived too The Hacker: What? How? Unless.... did you click the join button RIGHT after you clicked the first? RG: Of Course. The Hacker: There was a note saying not to do that. You've jeopardized the entire mission! And now, the fate of the entire plan is at risk. RG: I'm sorry bu- The Hacker: Just shut up. SHUT UP! steps back, scared. The Hacker: No matter. I'm sending you to a wiki you are familiar with, Batman Fanon. There you will make sure there are no users. And if there are... KILL. THEM. RG: Of Course. The Hacker: Sklei will be in AT Wiki, fighting there, while I will head on over to the Angry Birds Wiki. After that, I will head to a very famous wiki, where I plan to unleash the biggest blow yet. The blow that will cripple the company. The First Sign of trouble. Hacker walks up to RG, and stares at him. The Hacker: You know, I like you RG. You've got a certain... quality. Don't mess up again. Hacker unmutes the TV, as suddenly, the crowd in NYC panics, before the UN building explodes, and the Hacker throws the remote, shattering the TV's screen, as images of a fiery death awaits the stories and very coding of the wiki. A portal opens, and the Hacker, along with RG leave, before the building they are in explodes, and Hackbots the size of skyscrapers appear. barren land, quickly decaying into nothingness. The Hackbots having done their work, the stories gone, the users accounts deleted. The Land disappears, in a quiet spark and all there is now, is a void. A darkness never to be filled again. Young Justice Fanon Wiki is no more. End Trivia *The Episode will take place during YJ: Invasion. **It takes place after''' Darkest', and before-during '''Before the Dawn' **Because the series continuity takes place during March, and in Real life this takes place during New Years Day 2013, two Dates have been given in the timestamps. **For those who don't know a ton about Young Justice *coughNickcough*, click here: http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Before_the_Dawn *It's the first episode in 2013 *The Reach's language in this episode is actually Korean. Category:The End of Wikia Category:User:Sci100 Category:EPICNESS Category:Episodes Category:AWESOMENESS